


Biding Time

by GoingKnowhere



Series: of moodboards and ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Just biding time until you can get to what you really want





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of pics of floral suits and I knew I had to do something fancy. Didn’t know at the time I’d end up using Jim for it lol! This also started out as being about a pre-Enterprise launch party on Yorktown, but I liked the Prince!Jim au a bit better :)

* _Also I do not own the images used nor am I making any money off of this; it’s purely for entertainment purposes only_

 

* * *

 

 

**_Biding Time_ **

 

With smugness filling you, you spread your arms and gave a slow turn so Jim could take in your ensemble for the night. Facing him once more, you quipped, “Sweetie, you’re going to catch flies like that.” **  
**

 

Returning from cloud nine, Jim snapped his mouth shut with a snort. “And you’re going to catch a lot of stares dressed like that, Love.”

 

“As long as you’re one of those staring, I’m good with that.” You quirked your lips, strutting towards him for an embrace. The heat from his hands gliding over your body in the process sent your heart pounding. “What fiancé would you be if you weren’t?”

 

“The absolute worst,” he said before capturing your lips in a brief, passionate kiss. One that left you a bit dazed when it broke. Dazed enough for you to take several seconds to register the question he asked you.

 

“As long as I have you, Jim, I will be. Besides,” you said, leaning into his body. “It’s just our friends and family we’re telling.”

 

He snorted, giving a half-hearted grin, “For now, but the press will find out soon.”

 

You shrugged, lips frowning for a moment before twitching in amusement. Jim was a prince, the heir to the throne, dealing with the pesky press was something you had long come to terms with. “Then I guess we’ll have to enjoy our piece of privacy while we can, Dear.”

 

“That we do, that we do, but don’t worry,” Jim said, pulling you close and pecking a kiss to your lips. “I’ve already requested a late breakfast in bed for us tomorrow.”

 

Humming in interest, you returned his kiss with one of your own before moving to pull him towards the ballroom full of guests. “Then let’s get this show on the road then; there’s a bed I’d like to get back to.”

 

The air filled with Jim’s adorable laughter as he matched your stride was all the response you needed.

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as @goingknowherewastaken ♥


End file.
